


Off Again

by Momfert



Series: Bits and Pieces [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momfert/pseuds/Momfert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>super short ficlet of domesticity to one of my drawings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Again

[ ](http://the-best-damn-avocado.tumblr.com/image/111565934001)

“Off again,” Molly called after Sherlock as he brushed passed her when making his way out of the flat. He froze at the sound of her voice with the door handle in his hand, already halfway out. With two strides he was with her again, quickly planting a kiss on her head.

“Shouldn’t be long. Only a 6.” he murmured as he cradled he face and smiled down at her. Molly smiled weakly. 

“I know that stride, rushing to be out better than that.” she fumbeled with the buttonhole on his lapel as she looked up at him, “at least promise that you’ll try to be safe?” Sherlock’s mouth twitched, as if he wanted to argue the sentiment but the pleading eyes of his wife won out in the end. 

“Promise,” he said, already halfway out the door again.


End file.
